


Fated Encounters

by Mysticeyes2987



Series: Star Wars AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that everything is preordained by the Force. That one must look deep within themselves to find their path, and stay true to it, no matter what lies upon it. I just never thought that my Path would lead me here. Or to Him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fated Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: "Star Wars Episode II: Yoda and the younglings" - John Williams
> 
> A/N: This is all thanks to Ame who convinced me to write this. I got the idea from something that Tommy said within the A:CC9 preview. Ame helped me fan this spark into a flame. And I’m willing to see how far it goes.
> 
> This is a Young Avengers / Star Wars Crossover. Please keep that in mind when reading.
> 
> Character notes:
> 
> Thomas and William Maximoff (Master Jedi): 20
> 
> Katherine Bishop (Senator): 21
> 
> Theodore Altman (Senator's Aid): 22
> 
> /Words/ - Words that are spoken mentally between Tommy and Billy.

_/I still can’t believe that we have to escort some old crone to the edge of the known galaxy./_

Billy turned to look at the man walking next to him, their Grandfather’s words falling upon deaf ears once again as he led them to the southwest port. It wasn’t that they didn’t already knew what they had to do; their Grandfather, mother, and even the counsel had grilled them on it until Billy was certain he could state the entire mission summery in his sleep.

  
They were to escort the Senator of Nubia to her home planet, as her last appearance in the Senate had caused a bit of an uproar. Even if the Grand chancellor didn’t believe her stance on the ‘outrageous’ taxes placed upon the outer regions warranted any attack on her person, the threat was still there as she was the voice to the entire movement. Normally, the trip would take two weeks if they flew at light speed. But seeing as they had to go through the back channels to smuggle the senator home safely, the trip would now take two months. It was by far the longest mission William and Thomas had been on since achieving their titles as Masters.

_/It’s our first assignment in weeks, Tommy. Here I thought you would be happy to get out of the temple for a bit. /_

_/This isn’t what I had in mind, Billy. /_

Tommy’s bright green eyes turned to look at him as they continued to follow their Grandfather down towards the port. Erik continued talking, headless of their mental conversation. It was rare enough to have twins within the Jedi ranks. Even rarer still that they had special abilities such as being able to talk telepathically to each other. Billy and Tommy knew that their ability unnerved the counsel, but the last time they had tried to ignore it….well, it hadn’t ended well for Billy, and Tommy vowed to never try again.

Billy met his twin’s gaze, knowing exactly what Tommy had in mind to cure their case of cabin fever, and it had him fighting a grin. Their mental link had become the back bone of their strength. It being always there, one always knowing what the other was doing, thinking, or feeling. And it was something that Billy treasured very closely.

“Are you listening, Master Jedis’?” Their grandfather’s words suddenly snapped Billy out of his train of thought as he turned around. Erik Maximoff was the acting senator of Naboo whenever Princess Amedala was away off planet. Which was a good percentage of the time.  Seeing as they were in public, he was forced to address his grandsons by their titles.

“Yes Senator.” As they were forced to address their grandfather by his.  They answered in unison, something that they did out of unconscious habit versus actual intent. Erik watched them for a moment, a frown working its way onto his face, and Billy braced himself to actually listen to his grandfather’s lecture this time.

“This is your chance to redeem yourselves.” He stated, cold eyes looking at Tommy who had trouble fighting back a cocky grin. “You’ll remember to keep up with your meditations, and mental training, William. Even a master learns new things every day.”

“Yes Senator.” Billy nodded, his hands linked behind his back as he stood in the ease stance. Erik’s eyes shifted over to Tommy, and Billy instantly saw the hard eyes soften a bit. Despite being the only male within the Maximoff family to not make it into the Jedi order, Erik knew from his own children along with his grandchildren that which needed to be done. And Tommy had always been better at manipulating the Force than Billy.

“And you will stay out of trouble, Thomas. I don’t want to hear any negative reports.” Tommy wanted to snort, as he knew exactly what sort of trouble that his grandfather was referring to, but instead he nodded in the same fashion Billy had.

“Yes Senator.” Pleased that they seemed to be paying attention now, Erik turned on his heel and continued walking towards the Port. Billy and Tommy followed wordlessly behind, the only sounds were the soft sounds of their boots against the tiles and the soft clinks of their sabers against their hips. The jedis’ brown cloaks moved soundlessly behind them.

/ _I love how I get reminded about my training and all you get is a stay out of trouble./_

Only Billy heard Tommy’s laugh, and he could practically feel Tommy’s grin. He honestly didn’t know what he would do if this link had been severed as the counsel had previously intended. The three of them moved quickly through the crowded halls, the roar of everything around them making it easier to hide their internal conversation.

/ _Only because you are still not as good as I, brother. And there really isn’t any point to tell me that. Why would I want to associate myself with an old crone of a senator?/_

_/Because she’s a woman and Grandfather knows to cover all of his bases with you./_

_/Really, **William** , what part of old do you not understand? She’s probably like Morvis and in her third term and needing help just to rise from her seat./_

Billy rolled his eyes but otherwise didn’t respond. They seemed to have reached their destination as Senator Maximoff had stopped.

“Ah, Senator Bishop. Lovely to see you again.”

The woman who had stepped forward was nothing like Tommy had been imagining. Billy’s eyes widened slightly in shock as the very young brunette stepped forward to embrace their grandfather.  Her near black hair was covered with a violet shawl, but what could be seen fell in soft waves over her shoulders. Her eyes were brilliantly blue and positively glowing as she laughed at something that Erik had said. She looked like she couldn’t be a day older than 20.

_/Guess he had a reason to tell you to stay out of trouble after all./_

Billy mused silently to his brother as he watched the two talked amongst themselves. Tommy didn’t respond and Billy had to bite back a snicker. Despite being in the Jedi order, Thomas Maximoff was known for his frolics with young women. What infuriated the counsel the most was that he was always technically within his bounds as a Jedi. He never once did anything else other than ‘talk’ to them. But really that was all he needed to do anyway. When his brother’s thoughts began to run away from him, Billy gave him a mental nudge.

_/Really, Tommy. You’re the one whose supposed to be better at controlling his emotions./_

Tommy’s lips twitched into the beginnings of a sarcastic grin when his grandfather moved, and they were able to see for the first time, the young man standing directly behind the senator. He was dressed plainly, with a dark tunic and pants, but even with the calm expression one could sense how foolish it would be to challenge him.

Everything else faded to the background as Billy found himself staring. His dirty blonde hair wasn’t tidy and instead fell messily into his eyes, which were the most brilliant blue that Billy had ever seen. Lean face, straight nose, full lips. He barely heard his brother bantering in the back of his mind.

/ _Who needs to control his emotions now, brother?/_

“Senator Bishop, these will be your escorts, Jedi Masters William and Thomas Maximoff.”  Billy’s attention was instantly snapped back to the woman who was now smiling at them. Billy and Tommy both smiled and bowed in greeting. It was a difficult challenge for Billy to keep his gaze upon the woman and not the man behind her. “Thomas, William, this is senator Katherine Bishop of Nubia.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She bowed her head as well, and Billy’s gaze returned to the blonde when he had bowed in greeting as well.

“And the other? Who is he?” Tommy asked, speaking for the first time. His voice was perfectly controlled, already slipping into the protective role that they were going to play for the next two months.

“Oh! Yes, please allow me to introduce my closest counsel and friend, Theodore Altman.”

“Teddy, and it’s a pleasure.” The blonde smiled, nodding his head as his eyes met with Billy’s. The voice went perfectly with the face, and it took every ounce of control for Billy not to melt on the spot. Only years of Jedi training kept his face from giving him away as he continued to smile warmly at the two before him.

“Well then. I won’t hold you up any longer. Safe travels, my dear.” Erik said his goodbyes and with one last stern look at his grandsons, he turned and left. There was a split moment of silence before Tommy gestured towards the gate.

“Shall we?”  


End file.
